bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight Revel Lico
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860657 |no = 8507 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 115 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 61, 64, 67, 70 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The daughter of a Grand Gaian dark lord and an interdimensional traveler, Lico is the only Battle Maiden to have known ties to this world. Intrigued by this band of warriors who were said to hail from her mother's homeworld, Lico joined them in their bid to topple the cruel gods. The crushing defeat that followed set the Maidens in search of their own power, and Lico, unamused at their weakness, abandoned them for more thrilling battles to satiate her bloodlust. When Fennia rallied the Battle Maidens once more after having visions of a powerful artifact, Lico was conspicuously missing from the reunion. Unbeknownst to them, the dark princess had been on a journey of her own. When she discovered an item that promised to unleash her true powers, she was surprised to find that it was the very same colorless jewel they all possessed—hers took on the dark, limitless depth of onyx. Fennia's visions were right; the sisters shared a deep bond, even if Lico hated to admit it. Wave after wave of enemies fell before the Maidens' onslaught, but without Lico, they were still outmatched. Just as they began to falter, a swirl of dark energy swept across the field as if in snide displeasure—and in that instant, they knew she was back. With each draw of her blade, enemies fell before her like petals in the wind. The hour of reaping had come at last, and with greater power comes a greater thirst for battle... |summon = Hmhm. It seems that the battle of my life has come... Let the revelry begin! |fusion = Ahh...This power... A most pleasing sensation. I want more. I need more. |evolution = |hp_base = 5954 |atk_base = 2397 |def_base = 2272 |rec_base = 1898 |hp_lord = 8505 |atk_lord = 3424 |def_lord = 3246 |rec_lord = 2711 |hp_anima = 9397 |rec_anima = 2473 |atk_breaker = 3662 |def_breaker = 3008 |def_guardian = 3484 |rec_guardian = 2592 |def_oracle = 3127 |rec_oracle = 3068 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Ambitious Heart |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, Def, 80% boost to max HP of Dark types, 10% damage reduction from Light, Dark types, enormously boosts BB gauge each turn & enormously boosts critical damage |lsnote = Fills 8 BC & 200% crit damage |bb = Fatal Plunge |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (enormously boosts own critical hit rate), hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, probable KO resistance negation for 2 turns (PvP modes only), probability of purging barrier effects from all foes (PvP modes only) & massive additional attack on single foe at turn's end for 2 turns |bbnote = 60% crit rate to self, 90% Def to Atk, chance of ignoring KO resistance (6% per foe, 30% max), 20% chance of barrier purge & 1000% DoT modifier |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 450 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Blighted Seal: Purgatorio |sbbdescription = 18 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo massive Dark attack on single foe, casts stealth on self boosting own Atk and critical hit rate for 2 turns, greatly boosts critical damage for 3 turns & massive additional attack on single foe at turn's end for 2 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 800% * HP / max HP on AoE attack, 200% stealth Atk, 60% stealth crit rate, 100% crit damage & 1000% DoT multiplier |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 970 |sbb2_hpscale = |ubb = Battle Art: Kiss of Death |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical hit rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, adds evasion for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% * HP / max HP, 400% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 450% crit damage, 100% chance of evasion & 250% Def to Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Emblem of Power |esitem = |esdescription = Adds Def ignoring effect to attack for all allies, 30% boost to Atk, Def for first 5 turns |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 860658 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Dark Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Dark Totem |evomats6 = Dark Totem |evomats7 = Dark Bulb |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Vortex Arena Summon |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Battle Maidens |addcatname = Lico5 }}